Dead City
by Drakefr6
Summary: Twilight Sparkle a powerful magical pony, thrust into another world after a botched spell. Chance Furlong a special forces cat considered to be a rouge due to an accident. These two characters separated by worlds sudden thrust together and with a deadly virus on the loose will they make it out of the Metropolis of Death? Rated T for the moment.


Hey everybody to those who read my other stories I have lost my muse for the moment and this is something I have had in the works for a while at my Nephew's behest. I know this will seem like a strange fic and to tell the truth I'm not a big fan of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, but I couldn't resist the challenge so to those who like M.L.P forgive me if the characters are OOC. I hope that this will help me with my block that way I can continue with my other works. Any way I do not own Swat Cats or My Little Pony this is purely for the entertainment of myself and whom ever reads it. Now, on with the story.

Chance Furlong grunted with effort as he lifting the bench press bar again his muscles protesting the motion, off in the corner Jake Clawson moved through the different Kata's of various martial art styles. He racked the bar and sitting up sweat soaking his fur he gripped a towel that was near before hanging it around his neck and wiping his face before moving to the fridge to grab a cold water. Popping the top off he took a long draw from it having completed his work out routine for the day he plopped down on the couch took the remote and with a resounding click turned the device on, flipping to the news as his favorite show wasn't on he remembered hearing about several murders nearby. But as the news caster came on nothing was said on it "Guess Feral is trying to keep it out of the media" he mumbled.

He stood from the couch and headed to shower off the sweat, stepping into it he felt the cool water running through his fur he sighed in satisfaction before his thoughts drifted back to the day when the two of them were kicked off the force. His hands balled into fists ready to put a hole in the wall remembering how commander Feral got in his face screaming insubordination and threatening to arrest them for destruction of property, Chance thought back to that day many times and every time he did he wanted to hit Feral in the face. Though it had only been in the last year that he started working on his body and he was no slouch then, with a deep breath he relaxed and finished his shower before headed to his room to change into his usual uniform. As he was dressing his phone rang he took it and looked at the id 'Felina' he wondered idly before answering "Furlong."

"Chance, its Felina" she paused wondering what to say. Her mind had gone blank at hearing Chance's deep voice, she had always had a crush on the ace pilot when he showed not only her and the entire force up but even her uncle. The commander was supposed to be the greatest pilot the force had ever seen that was until Chance and Jake showed up, then her mind rebooted reminding her she had broken down.

"What can I do for you Lt.?"

"My car broke down on I 25 and I'm stranded near exit 15. Could you come get me and my car?"

Chance stood moving to the garage grabbing the keys off the wall "I'll be right there, just hang tight." He ended the call with her thanking him, he knocked on Jake's door.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go pick Felina up her car broke down" he called through the door. He waited for a response and was surprised when Jake poked his head out of the door a smirk adorning his face.

"Felina huh" his voice full of mirth "ok lover boy go get her" he quickly closed the door locking it behind him. Chance sat there for a moment absorbing it before growling and hitting the door, turning on his heels he took the keys from the wall and jumped into the tow truck. Pulling out of the garage it would take him a little to reach the interstate and his mind was going a hundred miles a minuet thinking about the commanders niece, and something just didn't sit well with him. Thinking about that news cast days ago, Chance always trusted his gut and now it was telling him she was in danger pressing the gas pedal harder the new engine they had installed purred in delight as it was finally being opened up and being put to the test. Just as he passed exit 12 his phone rang again picking it up "Furlong."

Felina's panicked cries came over the phone "Chance something or someone is trying to get into my car.."

Chance heard the sound of breaking glass, Felina's scream, and gun shots were heard, he called out to her several times before dropping his cell and stepping on the gas harder, the engine roared as he raced down the road. Reaching over he opened the center console revealing a Colt Python revolver, looking up he saw Felina's car coming into view and it was being attacked. Pulling up he stopped grabbing his gun he opened the door calling out "Felina" his voice filled with concern.

"Chance" she screamed "help me."

The creature turned to him and screeched, getting a good look at it it was missing flesh and hair from his face the eyes were milked over and he caught the overwhelming stench of decay. As it rounded on him it ambled as fast as it could coming for him, Chance cursed slamming the door before raising his gun and shooting it in the chest causing the creature to stumble. That only seemed to slow it down though and before he could react it was on him, raising his arm he gripped the thing by the neck and squeezed that too had no effect. While he held it it was snapping at him clawing at his jumpsuit he turned throwing it to the ground before raising his gun aiming for the head, there was a deafening crack as the bullet left the barrel and pieced the skull of the creature leaving it dead on the ground. Sighing in relief he tucked the weapon away in his belt before running over to the car looking in he found Felina curled up in the back seat shaking in fear.

He reached out touching her shoulder trying to bring her out of her catatonic state "Felina" she jumped at his touch and he winced at the look of pure fear in her eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into him he lifted her out of the car and moved back to the tow truck setting her, well tried to set her down in the seat she wouldn't let go of him he reached for his cell and dialed the Enforcers. After a minuet a woman answers "Enforcer office, how may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak with Commander Feral its about his niece."

"Hold" she said gaining Chance's ire. While he waited for the afro mentioned idiot to answer he comforted her as much as he could which wasn't much he had never seen the tough woman this shaken up before and it scared him 'How could that man have done this to her' he wondered. He heard the click signaling the Commander had finally answered, "Feral."

"Commander Feral its Furlong. I'm with Felina.." He was cut off by the roar.

"Your with my Niece get your paws off of her.."

"Shut it Feral" Chance yelled back "she was attacked by some...thing. Her car broke down and called me to come get her or did you forget Feral I'm a junkyard man thanks to you" he growled.

There was silence till the commander answered "Attacked? By what Furlong?"

He noticed Felina had finally stopped sobbing and allowed him gently pry her off of him before stepping out "I'm not sure" he said moving over stopping next to the body he kneeled "It looks to be an adult male probably age twenty five to thirty" he said the cop kicking in. "It looks like something took a bite of its face" his eyes drifted lower frowning he studied its shirt seeing sixteen holes, ripping the shirt he found as many holes with tiny trickles of blood. Taking a stick he pushed a bit 'Coagulated? He was just running at me' Feral's voice drew him back to reality.

"What is it Furlong and where are you" he asked his voice full of inpatients as he issued order for his men to get out there.

"I 25 near exit 15. It looks like she unloaded her weapon in to his chest something that didn't slow him down, hell I shot him and it only knocked him off balance. He only went down when I shot him in the head, what's really strange is his blood is Coagulated." Feral's voice roared to his men to get out there before he turned back to the phone.

"We will be there ASAP" with that he disconnected the call leaving Chance alone with Felina, standing he moved back to the truck getting in he closed the door sighing he rubbed his face 'Too bad Razor's not here he could have figured this out' he mused. Looking over to Felina she still looked shaken up figuring it would be better to wait till her Uncle showed up and let them get the story, he reached over to the radio but Felina saw the action and jumped but seeing it was him she settled down a bit. Chance was taken aback by her action smiling he tried to alleviate her apprehension "I'm just going to put on a little music."

It wasn't long before the Enforcers showed up, both Chance and Felina recounted their stories he was little surprise to hear what had happened before he showed up she surprisingly had watched his tussle with the man to which Feral had to let him go on ground of self defense. Feral tried to get her to go with him but she latched on to Chance and the Commander had to relent and let Furlong take her home something he wasn't to fond of, he knew she had a crush on the former Enforcer pilot.

After Chance took her home his mind replayed the incident many times over trying to figure things out like how could a man have blood like that while alive, it didn't make sense. He was unaware that he arrived at home, unaware of Jake talking to him, unaware of removing his clothes and crawling into bed.

It was a quiet morning in the small town of Ponyville with every one waking up as the little birds chirped their greetings to the newly risen sun, the roosters' crow sounded off waking up those who lived near the farms while in middle of the town the blaring of mechanical alarm clocks could be heard. Many of the pony's and other creatures paid no heed to the birds or male chickens their only focus was on how to treat the new day. Some no matter what would have a sunny disposition, while others would have the preverbal rain cloud over them, but a loud crash shattered the early morning peace. From a small tree home just outside of town the residents of the place happen to be a purple horse with a pink stripe in her violet hair, Twilight Sparkle cried out as all of the books on the shelf fell to the floor as her little dragon friend spike watched in amusement.

Twilight was in hysterics looking over the books searching for a specific one, turning to spike tears in her eyes she cried out "Why can't I find it Spike?"

"I don't know Twilight. What are you looking for anyway?" he asked trying to hide his amusement with a bored expression by looking away and digging in his ear.

Twilight turned back to the books frantically flipping them over "I'm looking for a special book with a spell that will protect all of Equestria!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Spike covered his ears as she yelled _'Being a Dragon has its draw backs'_ he moaned his head throbbing from her screeching.

"Aha, I found it! The book of protection!" She yelled out in excitement and turned to Spike. "This book will give me the spell to protect all of Equestria."

"Why do you have to protect all of Equestria?" Spike asked pulling his clawed hands away from his ears checking them for blood, he would swear that her high pitched voice cause his ears to bleed. Turning to her giving her a expression of annoyance and curiosity.

"Princess Celestia wants me to see if I can put up a force field to protect Equestria, but its going to take a lot of time and concentration to execute it" she lowered her head thinking about what the princess asked of her "and I won't be able to..." she cut off unable to continue. When Twilight first came to Ponyville she was told she just didn't have to study hard and keep her face in a book, but she had to go make some friends. She was being tested by the Princess, and she did not want to fail her. But when the Princess gave her this task she didn't know what to do, so she ran to her house as quickly as she could and started rummaging through all her books looking for the right one.

"Well that's just great!" Spike grumbled "Now what?"

"We have to find a major protection spell." Twilight said with a hint of amusement in her voice, ignoring his ire.

Twilight opened the book with a struggle, but then Spike pitched in and helped get the book open. "This book is heavier than it looks!" Spike said breathing heavily after the book had had been opened.

"Well, that's a magical book for you "she giggled "these are very heavy if you carry them by hoof."

When Twilight had stuffed her face in the book, Spike grumbled at being ignored and headed for the door to give her so alone time to study and hopefully perform the spell. Twilight ignored the door as spike left, leafing through the pages she was intent on finding the right one and she exclaimed when she did "Got it" she cried before reading it over. After a few moments she closed her eyes and waited, feeling the magic well up in her horn before spreading through out her as she did she focused the build up of magic on the force field like the book had instructed but something else happened. A loud bang shook her and when she opened her eyes she was tumbling through a black tunnel one that seemed to have no end, she cried out in pain as her front and hind legs bent and twisted at wrong angles, her hooves felt they were being split and torn apart. When the pain reached her face she blacked out from the pain, the tunnel opened up depositing her unconscious form on a dusty ground near old ruined cars and planes.

Early the next morning Chance woke and decided to go for a run just as his drill Sergeant always told him to when he had a lot on his mind, running was a good way to clear the mind and sort through problems. As he was making his way through the junk yard a small sound caught his attention, he stopped to listen a bit more and when he did a soft moan drew him to a set of run down cars he followed it only to find a young woman and the sight of her rendered him speechless she had short violet fur, long lavender hair with a pink stripe in it, the fact that her body was bare didn't register to him for a moment. When it did he quickly removed his shirt and slid it over her body, due to his size it almost made a dress for her easily lifting her small form from the ground he had a better chance to study her.

Looking to her face she was beautiful but as he felt her tail brushing against his arm looking to it it wasn't cat like neither were her ears. He wasn't sure what to make of it and decided to put it to the back of his mind he continued carrying her toward the building, Twilight woke up slightly feeling a pair strong arm holding her she looked up her hazy eyes found their way to a handsome face and what she found strange he looked cat like. As he carried her she closed her eyes letting her head rest against his firm chest before feeling out her extremities and they felt wrong, where her hooves used to be felt like hands and feet like she had when she traveled to that other world. It wasn't long before she felt a soft mattress under her and she promptly fell back to sleep, Chance pulled the covers over her taking one last look before heading back into the den to see if there was anything on the news about last night. As he stepped into the room it was surprisingly empty he briefly wondered where Jake was but didn't question it as he sat down grabbing the clicker and turning the TV on. Flipping to Lynx news he listened to the news caster while watching the scrolling red bar at the bottom but nothing ever came up about the attack the previous night.

After a few hours of studying the TV he grew tired of it all the political BS they were spouting he didn't like the current president or his administration, he paid attention to all the piling up scandals. Gun running, letting a ambassadors be executed, having the IRS, NSA and other government institutions invading everyone's privacy and targeting those who opposed him, shaking his head as he pressed the off button angrily. After a few minuets of sitting in silence a female voice broke him from his thought "Um Excuse me." he turned to see the Violet haired girl standing in the door way a his shirt hanging loosely off of her "could you tell me where I am."

He nodded standing "Yeah, sure. We are in MegaCat City, Colorado" he noticed the look of confusion on her face, "your not from around here are you."

She shook her head "No. I'm from a place called Equestria and it looks like I am in a different dimension" she said looking around the room. "Where I came from we are/were "she paused hoping he didn't think she was crazy "Ponies. Not only that but we had wings and were able to use magic" she said off hand mourning the loss of her wings and horn that allowed her to use magic though she reached up unconsciously rubbing the star pendant.

Chance had noticed but decided to ask about it later on and scratched his chin in thought "I see, I had wondered why you seemed different." At her questioning look he explained "They color of your fur and your tail. They seemed to fine and too beautiful to be.." At that moment Twilight tuned him out blushing heavily at his compliments. She wondered why her cheeks were heating up like they were, back in Equestria she had been paid many compliments by colts and stallions but it never really mattered and she didn't pay attention to them; she had never been interested in the males but somehow his words made her feeling giddy. She guessed it had to deal with the change in dimensions since coming here she had felt the need to cover her body with clothing , she remembered she was wearing nothing but a shirt and cleared her throat to get his attention and when he turned to her "I'm sorry but do you have a place where I can shower and get some clothes."

Chance nodded leading her to the bathroom before heading to his room he picked out some of his older clothes which didn't fit him anymore not since he bulked up, making sure they were clean he knock on the door announcing his presence. He apologized for the size of the clothing while looking away from the opaque glass, she acknowledge him before he left closing the door behind him. Moving back into the den he plopped down on the couch one hand thrown over his eyes as he pondered the woman currently showering in the next room something about her, well he couldn't quite explain it her presence did something to him. The shower cutting off didn't register nor did the door opening but her unique scent did, looking over at the hall way the sight of her standing there the last droplets of water falling from her hair as she dried it; now he always doubted his friends when they told him when he got involved with a woman and she wore his clothes. Needless to say they were right on that account as she looked gorgeous wearing his clothing it also made him feel possessive, he had to shake his head and remind himself they weren't involved _'Not yet'_ a part of himself said.

Twilight noticed the way he was staring at her leaning down to finish drying her hair she smiled she liked the look he was giving her, an evil feeling welled up in her making her want to stand up slowly and let her long hair flow out behind her. Chance watched on as she did so taking a sexy posture afterwards while smiling innocently at him, he tried but couldn't help that his jaw dropped at the sight of her his eyes following her every moment as she came to the couch and sat beside him. With some effort he tore his eyes away from her and leant back grabbing the remote and turned the TV back on propping his feet up on the coffee table hoping his excitement would go away, Twilight brought her legs up underneath her as she looked to the screen to see a poorly drawn cartoon cat as the top of his head popped off and his eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of a bomb. She wasn't sure why but it was funny and to hear his laugh made her giggle.

She looked up to him "I forgot to tell you my name didn't I" she said trying to stop giggling.

He was laughing so hard he was doubled over holding his stomach, when he was finally able to calm down enough to get a word in. He wiped a tear away from his eye "Yeah. My name is Chance Furlong."

Twilight smiled "Twilight Sparkle" then something about their past conversation came back to her "if I may ask why were you not surprised about hearing that I was from a different dimension?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering "You see I happen to know a couple of Cats who were sent back in time to the dark ages and then sent to an alternate world so.." he trailed off with a shrug.

She nodded piecing it together "So hearing that a whole other universe existed wouldn't be that far of a stretch."

He chuckled "Your a smart cookie you know that" he said paying her a complement.

Out in the forests of MegaCat creatures that defy the laws of science and life ambled about running on pure instinct, on the most basic of needs the need to feed. They were searching for their next meal howling from hunger until a living scent caught their attention, satisfied moans erupted from what was left of the creatures faces as they sought of the fragrance of life. They were uncaring, unfeeling, unyielding, and hungry and the two campers had no chance having fallen asleep in a post coital bliss only waking as the monsters bit down tearing flesh from bone. The blood filled screams remained unheard deep in the forested wilderness of the mountain isolated state, as they had their fill they moved on but the corpses of the two campers slowly rose their eyes glazed over blood dripping from their maws the same hunger filled howls broke the silence as they trudged forward on destroyed limbs. The creatures moved together in a pack it would remain unknown if this was on purpose or simply coincidence, one stopped sniffing the air before howling and turning toward the city. The others stopped as the scent of living flesh wafted to their nostrils they too howled before moving toward the un expecting city and its inhabitance.


End file.
